


Tongue Full of Sin

by astrothsknot



Series: Imitating Angels [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Het, PWP, Possessive Sam, Rescue Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrothsknot/pseuds/astrothsknot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lily rescue themselves from some vampires</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue Full of Sin

Title: Tongue Full of Sin  
Author: Astrothsknot  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Series: Imitating Angels AU  
Rating: NC17  
Pairing: Sam/Lily (OFC), mention of Dean/Faith  
Disclaimer: Sam, Faith and Dean are Kripke’s and Joss’s. Lily’s mine  
A/N Beta by missyjack. Gigglingkat did me some awesome desktops for my Verse and the prompt of Sam/My OFC, Rescue Sex. Takes place about a month after C’Mon, Baby, Light My Fire. Oh? And it’s porn. 

“This is your fucking fault, Sam Winchester.” 

“Fine, _mea culpa._ I‘d put my hand up to that one, but I‘m a little tied up right now.”

“You’re the only guy I know who’s not happy with a blowjob and no drama!”

“Pardon me for wanting to make love on a bed and not on the kitchen fucking table!”

“Make love? Oh, for fucks’ sake. We’re not making love, Sam, we’re fucking!”

“We’re something. Last time I looked _last night was a mistake_ doesn‘t translate as _let‘s fuck on the kitchen table!”_

Sam’s got his eye on the vampires sleeping around the old dockland warehouse. Lily can’t see them from the angle she’s at and Sam catches her look. He shakes his head. 

“I don’t remember you complaining when I shoved you in the closet and sucked your dick!” She carries on working the bolt out the hinge on the cage door, spitting on it to lube its passage.

“Just like you weren’t moaning when I had my fingers in your pussy?” Sam jerks his head towards the vampires and she stops. One shifts in his sleep, but settles. “Oh wait…you did. _Oh, right there, Sammy?_ Sound familiar?”

Lily twists the bolt. “I never call you Sammy.”

“You do when you’re coming. _SammySammySammySammySammy!_ You sound like you’re calling a dog.”

“Next time I’ll call out Dean. Or Faith.” The bolt is halfway up and it’s taken over an hour to get that far. She shakes out her fingers, sucks them briefly.

“Only if I get to watch.” Sam can’t take his eyes off the movement, licks his lips. His jeans are tight at the crotch. He always gets hard when he hunts; it’s the adrenaline, Nature’s way of reminding him that he’s still alive. But right now, it’s a pain in the ass, especially having _this_ conversation.

“Who? Me fucking Dean or Faith?” She mouths _What are they doing?_

“Faith, of course! Why the hell would I want to watch you fuck my brother?” _It’s clear,_ he mouths back.

“Dean’s got a menage-a-trois fantasy with him, you and Faith. So have I, but with me as the meat in the sandwich.” The bolt makes a huge jump and a loud squeak.

_“The fuck?!”_ Sam yelps, luckily covering the bolt’s noise. “Bullshit!”

“Faith said you get her ass, cos Dean’s got a squick about anal. He figured you didn’t because you’re a kinky shit.”

“No fucking way.” Sam looks slightly disgusted.

“You’re not kinky? So I didn’t drip hot wax on you last month? You‘ve still got some marks from the burns.” She bites her lip as she works the bolt. Sam tries not to watch her fingers, he’s supposed to be watching the vampires, but God, he wants to lick where her teeth meet her lip.

“No, I mean anal sex! Not every guy wants to fuck someone up the ass. Think about it, the shit, the smell. Jesus, that’s disgusting!”

“Pity. I guess…means…I’ll…never…see…you…fuck…Dean.” Lily’s forehead furrows in concentration as she caresses…coaxes the bolt past a particularly tight spot. She looks like she does when she’s building up to come.

Sam chuckles. “We’re about to die and we’re talking about sex.”

“I’ll change the subject if you want.”

“No, sex is fine.” He darts a quick look at their captors. All’s well, given that that they’re trapped with vamps and there’s a dead guy right outside the cage where Lily is being held. She shoots him a pointed look - she’s nearly got the bolt out.

Sam gets it. _“Fuck my brother?_ You wanna see me fuck Dean? That’s….I got nothin’”

“Or Dean could fuck you. I’m not fussy.”

“What warped corner of your mind did you get _that_ from?”

“You. Or you don't have Casa Erotica with the twins on your laptop?” Lily works harder at the bolt. “Twin sisters? And you’re squicking about incest?”

“You saw that? What the fuck were you doing on my laptop?” Sam’s not acting with the look of horror and indignation on his face.

“I couldn’t get on mine - Dean's swiped it for that book he's writing. He‘s really serious about it.”

“Dean’s writing a book?” Sam doesn’t know whether to be amazed or horrified. “What about?”

“It’s an erotic romance novel about a ghost hooker and the cop who’s trying to help her. C’mon,” she mutters this last to the bolt. It’s stuck. Make some more noise, she mouths.

“Is it any good?” Sam can’t help it.

“Yes, it is, for a romance. The sex is really hot. Better than yours.”

“Bullshit! How?”

Lily sighs. “That trick with the massage oil?”

“When you poured all that warm oil into my dick and you wouldn’t let me come, then when I did…oh my God!“ Sam closes his eyes for a moment as he remembers. Then he thinks about it. “That was Dean?”

“Yep.” The bolt’s out. “Don’t you two talk? I thought guys talked about sex.”

“I…Dean…we…” Sam stutters, red-faced. _“No!_ I’m not gonna discuss my sex life with my brother!”

“Liar.” Lily tucks the bolt into her bra, before starting on the other one. “That’s not what Faith says.”

“You talk to Faith about us? _You’re_ the one who doesn’t want anyone to know! We wouldn’t fucking be here if you didn’t want to keep us top secret!” Sam raises his voice louder, this bolt is easier than the first.

“Hey, it’s not my scent that these vampires have and I never killed the Alpha’s mate.” Lily points this out indignantly. The bolt’s a quarter of the way up.

“Neither did I! It was Dad who shot him! And if you’d come clean about us, we wouldn’t be sneaking off to fucking _four star hotels_ that cost me a months’ wages! And if we hadn’t been sneaking off, the goddamn vampires wouldn’t have got us in the fucking bathroom - what’s so funny?”

“If you could have kept your dick zipped until after the meal, we wouldn’t have been fucking in the bathroom to get caught!” Lily chuckles and it’s a low, dirty sound. It gets Sam right on his dick, which is really starting to throb now.

“Keep my dick zipped? You were the one playing with my dick under the table!” The bolt is about two thirds out. It‘s easy for Sam to keep up the argument, he‘s only half acting. “I just wanted to do something nice for my girl and this is the thanks I get!” 

“Well, most guys would be happy with a blowjob and a beer.” She’s gritted her teeth.

“What’s wrong with a nice meal and making love on a bed - all night?” He’s dropped into the voice that has her writhing against him, grabbing anywhere she can reach, begging him to _don’t stop, Sammy, don’t ever stop!_

“That’s mean,” Lily pouts. “Don’t use _that,/i > voice when I’m stuck in here and we‘re going to die.”_

“You know what I’d do to you? On that bed?” Sam’s still using that smoke-and-sin tone. She actually stops and shivers for a moment, trying to ignore him or come back with a wisecrack.

She settles for ignoring him and Sam grins. He glances across to one of the male vampires. Something tells him to look closer and he runs his eye down to the vampire’s crotch. He’s sporting a rather impressive hard on and his eyelids flicker slightly.

_Shit. Stop_. “I’d take off that dress, real slowly. Make sure you felt it sliding over your skin.”

_What?_ Despite the alarm on her face, Lily’s breath hitches. “This dress was a fucking waste of money,” she replies, trying to keep her cool and play along. She’s known for being a cranky bitch.

“I bet you’re wearing that white lace merrywidow.” _I think one’s awake._ “I’m gonna use my tongue to bring your tits up, make them hard.” The vampire is trying to lie very, very still.

_You sure?_ “You’re going to have to better than that, Sam.” She’s still twisting the bolt, it’s nearly done.

_Definitely. Stop, goddammit!_ It’s Sam’s turn to look alarmed. “I’ll suck on them, through the lace, make you feel the rough fabric against my tongue.”

The vampire swallows.

Lily gets the bolt out. She’s so surprised that she nearly lets the door fall. Sam forgets his bonds, tries to go to her. He’s starting to panic, just a bit. “I’ll leave it on you when I cover your body with mine. I love the feel of it when you arch up against me.” _Check the pockets of that body,_ he mouths, jerking his head towards the body of the man lying just outside the cage. 

Lily hooks her foot under the bars of the door, pulling it to, as she stretches across to the body. It’s topless, but still wearing pants. Blood’s still oozing from the wounds, crusting over the corpses’ skin. She swallows down bile, before motioning to Sam to keep talking.

“I’m gonna keep you lying down, tie you up if I have to, as I run my hands so slowly over the lace, over your skin.” 

Lily rifles through the pockets of the body, looking for anything the vampires might have missed. She glances over to the pile of loot on the table. “Like fucking magpies,” she mutters. “That’s so fucking typical of you. Sometimes a girl just wants to be fucked through the mattress.”

“Doesn’t matter how I do it. I’ll make you crazy. I’ll make you come.”

She pulls a lighter from the dead guy’s pockets, deep enough down to be missed. She grins as she holds it up, as does Sam. “You can try.”

_On the table_ , she mouths. 

“You’ll have bite marks on the inside of your thighs, cos I’ll work my way up to your pussy, but I’m not going to touch it. Not yet.” He winks; he’s seen the three quarters full bottle of Jack. _Dead man’s blood on these vamps._

Lily looks back at the body and grimaces. She take the bolts from her bra, digs them in the wounds, coating them in blood. She throws one of the bolts and the lighter to Sam. They land squarely in his lap. He twists to reach them, a contortion you wouldn’t think a guy of his size could do. “I’m gonna trace my finger tips over your stomach and your ass, watch you squirm and try to get away, but I’ll hold you down. Make you take it slow.”

She lifts the door off the lock, quietly and carefully as Sam flicks on the lighter, burns his way through the ropes. They divide up the attack with a look.

Lily pads barefoot towards the vampire who’s been eavesdropping. She kneels down before him. His eyes snap open and one hand grabs her wrist, the other snakes around the back of her head. He hauls Lily towards him, smashing his lips to hers, pushing his cold tongue in her mouth. He shuts his eyes as he does so.

Lily never does.

She doesn’t struggle, but returns the kiss, lets her free hand find his erection, rubbing it through his jeans. It makes the vampire kiss her harder. He drops her wrist, slips his hand down into her breasts, squeezing them hard. She lets this carry on for a few moments until she’s sensed that Sam’s picked up everything he needs. 

She lets her tongue explore the vampire’s cold, dead mouth, slipping along his teeth. He moans slightly, under her touch. Careful that he doesn’t feel her move, she draws back the hand with the bolt that carries the blood of a corpse crusted upon it.

Lily rams the bolt through the vampire’s eye. It makes a sound like a grape being crushed. 

He makes a small struggle as the poison seeps into his system, his scream swallowed by her mouth.

He passes out. 

Sam drags her away, pouring the whisky as he goes. One of the other vampires wakes up, sees they’ve escaped and goes for Lily, knocking her down. Sam kicks him in the head, but he still gets up, the woman forgotten. It’s a hefty kick, leaving the vampire reeling slightly.

He punches Sam, knocking him backward into the wall. Sam launches himself off the wall, sends the two of them to the floor. He pounds the vampire’s face, dropping the bottle. Lily crawls over to the bottle, smashes it against the table. She makes it over to Sam, who holds down the struggling vampire while she leans on his throat with the bottle, waggling it back and forth as the forces the jagged glass through his flesh. A spray of blood mists over them, settling on their skin.

He struggles hard enough to throw Sam off, but she’s done enough, as they scrabble away from the weakly convulsing vampire. Sam sparks the lighter, throws it at the whisky trail. It catches instantly, setting off the tinder dry floor. Lily scoops up the gun that Sam’s taken from the vampires’ booty. Sam throws a chair at the window, smashing it, picking up Lily and almost throwing her through it, before he jumps throw it himself.

“This way!” He shouts, dragging her towards an old Mustang parked outside the nest. He smashes the window open, shoves her inside as he begins to hotwire the car.

One of the vampires comes screaming out of the building, slows as Lily levels the gun at him. “That won’t kill me, stupid little cunt,” he snarls at her.

“I know.” And she fires, hitting the vampire in the kneecap. It goes down screeching blue murder, gripping the shattered knee. “But it’ll fuck you up for a while.”

Sam gets the motor started and drives out of there like a bat out of hell.

***

They can’t go back to the hotel.

They drive in silence for a couple of hours. Sam’s knuckles are white as they grip the steering wheel. Lily glances over to him occasionally, but he keeps his eyes on the road. His jaw’s clenched, a muscle working in it and his body is just as tense. One wrong move and he looks like he’ll wrench the wheel right out the column.

They come to a motel with a flickering Vacancy sign, the first A and N broken. Sam peels in at a fair lick, digging in his pocket for cash. He dumps it in Lily’s lap, still staring straight ahead as he says, “You get the room. Whatever’s cheapest.”

There’s something in his voice that says, _“Don’t fuck,”_ so she doesn’t. Instead she limps to the office, shivering a little. She’s only wearing her dress and she’s barefoot - she lost her shoes when they were jumped in the bathroom. Sam’s parked close to the door, but out of sight, so the desk guy doesn’t see him and freak.

The desk guy does a double take when he sees her. “You OK, ma’am?”

She looks at herself in the mirror behind the guy. There’s blood on her dress, her face, matting her hair and a nasty black eye. “I’m fine,” she replies, smiling weakly. “What’s the cheapest room?”

“I got a double. Name?”

“That’ll do. Rachel Bolan. Cash do?”

“Certainly, Miss Bolan. $20, please.”

She signs the book and pays the price. He hands her the key to number seven.

Sam’s already out of the car and waiting on her. He sees her limping and sweeps her up in his arms. 

He still won’t look at her. She fiddles with the lock and finally they get into the room. The door locks behind them. It’s too loud as she turns on the light.

Sam drops her legs, but doesn’t let her go. He looks at her for a long moment, a darkness in his eyes that would be terrifying if she were anyone else. He’s breathing deep, like he’s fighting to control something.

The moment stretches out…

…and then snaps as Sam slams Lily against the wall, knocking the breath from her with a surprised cry. It’s lost as he crushes his mouth against hers. He forces his tongue between her lips, roving along her teeth. He’s feeling every crooked tooth, every snag as his lips work against hers.

Sam can feel her arch into him, wonders how she can do that when he’s pressed so hard against her. He’s acutely aware of how small Lily actually is - she’s tough, fearless and that gives out the impression that she’s bigger than she really is. You wouldn’t want to fuck with her. But just now? She feels so fragile and small as he overpowers her with his body. 

His tongue hits a sensitive spot as he circles it on the roof of her mouth and the jerk she makes hits right into his dick.

His hands have found their way to her head, clamping tight against the sticky hair. He can feel it under his palms, his fingers and he pulls back, eyes searching Lily’s face for something, he’s just not sure what. They’re only a few inches apart and his breath is blowing some loose strands of hair from her face.

Sam can feel how he surrounds her, how she’s trapped between the wall and his body. He closes his eyes, leans his forehead down against hers, before finding her mouth again. Lily’s returning the kiss as forcefully as he’s giving it. 

He breaks off again. “I can taste that leech on you,” Sam whispers in his smoke-and-sin-voice, but there’s something in it, something extra. Something so deep and primeval that Sam can‘t name it. It dawns on Sam what he’s doing, tongue-fucking her the way he is.  
“I want him off you. I can’t fuck you until he’s off you.”

He bends his knees and picks her up, carrying Lily into the bathroom. There’s not much space between the wall and the shower stall, so it’s easy for Sam to keep her pressed against the wall while he turns on the shower. He turns back to start to undress her when she pulls away from the wall, reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

Sam reacts before he can think. He grabs Lily’s hands, pinning them above her head.

It should horrify him that he’s acting like that. But it doesn’t and he just can’t bring himself to care. She looks shocked, but she’s not trying to get away and there’s no way she’s afraid of him. Sam catches her eye. 

“Whatever you have to do, do it,” and there’s steel in her voice. It hits him that she’s as turned on as he is and who knows, maybe it’s for the same reasons.

Sam spins her round and holds Lily against the wall with a hand planted firmly between her shoulders as he drags the zipper of her dress open. It falls from her body with minimal resistance. Huh. She is wearing the white lace merrywidow. Sam presses his body against her, drawn up to his full height as he hauls off his clothes. He lets himself feel the lace against his chest. The delicate fabric snags against his rough fingers, as Sam runs his hands over her sides

He can feel Lily tremble under his touch, knowing this for a sign that she’s aroused as hell. Sam can’t resist putting his lips to her ear, biting gently on the shell. Lily rolls her hips back into him. “Who knew? You like this. You want me like this.”

She drops her head against him. “Fuck, Sammy…” she moans softly. “Please…please…just… _Sammy!”_

His hand’s just gone between her legs, over the top of her panties. Sam rubs and massages the whole area, presses her to the wall as Lily pushes back into him. “Gonna make you forget the leech, drive him out.”

“Oh God…” Lily almost whines it. “Harder. I want-want it…harder. Sammy, please.”

Sam presses hard, but keeps it slow. He knows she prefers it faster, but he’s getting off on torturing her. If she’s begging him for more, she’s not thinking about the vampire. “Tell me how you want it. Tell me how to make you come.”

He mouths her shoulders, tastes the salt of her sweat. It reminds him that someone else had their hands on her and the sudden flare of anger makes him draw back abruptly. 

Lily turns, confused. Sam undoes the merrywidow, pulls off the panties, before pushing her into the shower. It doesn’t take him long to clean them both, before he turns the water off. He pushes her back against the wall of the shower and Lily shivers as her skin meets the cold tiles. 

It strikes Sam again how massive he is compared to her, as he drags his hands across her flesh. It’s not something they usually notice, even when they’re hunting. He doesn’t often use his size against her - fucking her on the kitchen table doesn’t count - but tonight, Sam wants Lily carry marks that he’s made on her skin, wants to drive the other out of her body and mind. He’ll use his lips, tongue, hands and cock to reclaim his woman.

Lily reaches for him and again Sam pins her hands against the wall. She’s shaking again. He looks at her for a long moment, taking in the lines the water makes as it runs down her body from the dark hair that plasters her face and shoulders. There’s a desperation undercutting the desire in her eyes and her breath hitches as she struggles to find her voice. “Sam…Sammy…w-want you t-to…”

Her voice trails off as Sam leans down and kisses her slowly, but deeply, sucking gently on her tongue. He goes back to the sensitive roof, hits that spot, hearing Lily keen in her throat. Sam pulls back. “What do you need me to do? Tell me.”

“Make him go away.” Lily’s found her voice and that note of steel is back in it. Sam’s sure that there’s an undercurrent of revulsion in there. “I can still taste him, Sam, feel him where you should be. _Get him out.”_

Sam nods, but doesn’t say anything. He lets go of her wrists and drops to his knees. He doesn’t break eye-contact the whole time as her hands come away from the wall to rest in his hair. He turns slightly, mouths her wrist, licking the water from the pulse point. Sam trails his hands through the drips on her skin as he begins to lick and suck his way up Lily’s arm.

He takes his time, knowing that it’ll leave an impression burning into her skin long after he’s gone from that part of her body. He’s not touching her torso, but she still arches against him, murmuring something Sam can’t quite catch. He reaches her shoulder, raises himself up again for a kiss. It’s just a brief one, a quick sweep of his tongue along the inside of her mouth, before he drops himself down to her ankle.

One of Sam’s hands seeks between her legs, two fingers sliding into her cunt, the heel of his hand pressing against her clit. Like all of his touch on her flesh, he rubs hard, but slow. Lily’s moaning louder now, enough for him to hear what she’s been saying.

“S-Sammy…please… _faster_ …God… _Sammy…Sammy, please!”_

She’s writhing against the wall, against him as he pumps his hand into her. It’s the only thing stopping her from losing her balance as Sam starts to lick the water from her leg. He bites her gently, leaving the promised marks. 

Lily’s fingers dig into his shoulders, staking her own claim on him.

Sam’s other hand trails its way around her other leg, swirling through the water. It drags slightly on Lily’s skin, fingers mirroring the movement of his lips, his tongue as they slide along her leg.

He makes his way upwards so slowly. A little slip around the back of her thigh and he can feel the muscles work under her skin as she moves. Those aren’t the only muscles quivering: he can feel the first flutters against his fingers in her pussy as her body moves closer to coming.

Sam brings her a little closer to the edge, when Lily doubles over, drags his face up to hers and kisses him hard. She’s timing it to his hand and fingers, but from the sloppy way her tongue slides around his mouth, he doesn’t think it’s intentional. He can read her body and the little signs she gives off, so he knows Lily’s too far gone to actually plan how to touch him. It brings back why he’s doing this to her and that possessive rage flares back up.

Sam stands up, pulling back from the kiss, his hand stilled between her thighs. 

“What the hell? I wanna fuck you. I _need_ you inside so badly, Sam,” she growls, breathless. There’s more than a hint of frustration in her voice. She drops kisses on his chest, tries to pull his head back down.

“Tell me how much you _want_ this, how much you _need_ this from _me_.” Sam’s using that voice, drawing out a whimper from her. “Tell me. Say it. I wanna hear you beg. Say you’re mine.”

“Sam! Stop being such a fucking tease!” She reaches for his dick, but he traps her hand against the wall once more.

“Don’t call me Sam. Not when we’re like this.” He murmurs this against her mouth before he uses his to tease his way down her throat. He can feel her panting against him as she struggles with his request. “I know you want to come, but you’re only coming with me inside you.”

He moves his hand, just enough to keep her running on, but not enough to let her climax. Lily’s silent for a few minutes, just broken gasps between kisses, until finally she lets it all go with a small nod. “Y-you, Sammy. It’s just you. No one else. There‘s only you, Sammy.”

Sam can’t help it, can’t help the triumphant look that comes over his face. He kisses her and it’s hard and deep, smacking of possession - not that Lily isn’t kissing him with equal fervour. He lifts her up, pressing her firmly against the wall. He can feel his cock nudging against her cunt as she wraps her legs around Sam’s waist. He pauses for a moment before pushing in, hard enough to hurt, watching her all the while. He goes deep as she clenches around him.

Sam holds still, enjoying the tightness of her, that it’s _him_ doing this, that they are _alive_ to do this and he laughs with the sheer pleasure. Lily smiles, too overcome to laugh. But she does grit out, “Hard, fast, slow, don’t care, just fuck me!”

Sam sets a rhythm of in hard and out slow. Slamming hard into her, dragging a cry from her, before making her moan with a slow withdrawal, just leaving the head of his cock inside her. He moves like this for a long while, this tight, controlled fashion, driving away the last thoughts of the vampire who _dared_ to lay a hand on _his_ woman.

Sam watches her face as he thrusts sharply. He doesn’t let her turn away, bury her face in his neck. “I need to see… see you lose it. Need to-to know-to know it’s me.”

Lily’s face is a mix of pleasure and lust. It’s just fucking gorgeous to see and it hits Sam right in his gut, his balls. He can see her expression begin to change, the way it had when she was trying to get the bolt out. She’s going to come. 

There are flutters in her cunt that he can feel surrounding his dick, playing along it. Sam won’t be far behind her, he can feel it tighten in his back, his balls. It must be showing in his face, because Lily tries to get more leverage, bracing herself against the wall. “C’mon, Sammy,” she whispers. “Come for me.”

Sam kisses her as his rhythm starts to go and he pistons his hips harder and faster. “You’ll go first,” he gasps, between thrusts. Lily tightens her legs around his waist and changes the angle he’s rubbing her clit. A few more thrusts and that’s it. 

She comes and comes hard. _“Sammy! Fuck…Sammy!”_

He times his movements to her clenches, buried deep with each squeeze. He doesn’t stop, doesn’t let them die away, keeping her coming hard as he builds up to his own climax. 

It doesn’t take long. He slams so hard into her, that her back’s going to be bruised to hell in the morning. Fuck, morning can’t be far off.

The pulses tail off and Sam sinks to his knees as the aftershocks shudder through them both. They don’t let go of each other, just laughing with the sheer joy of being alive.

“You owe me dinner,” grins Lily, between kisses. She yawns. “We’ve got to come up with some bullshit to take the next job. You gotta admit this is better than a show.”

“I think we should get some sleep.” Sam yawns as well as he picks her up and carries her to the bed. “Then tomorrow you can tell me some more about Dean‘s book. See what else we can try.”


End file.
